


Come Dance With Me

by gillyAnne



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Beach walk, F/M, Holidays, Summer Love, dance, summer dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: When Mulder's holiday buddy bows out, who better to ask than his partner?





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceversa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/gifts).



> For the wonderful viceversa who provided me with immediate inspiration but also created a challenge. I hope I did your prompt justice.
> 
> Inspired by @nelliesbones and her wonderful Bones story "Borders To Be Crossed" (FF.net). 
> 
> Musical inspiration: Fairy Dance (Peter Pan) by James Newton Howard.

 

* * *

 

_So I bare my skin and I count my sins, and I close my eyes and I take it in…_

* * *

 

 

‘Holiday?’

Mulder and Scully were standing in their basement office, where Mulder had stopped her just before she left for home after a long case. He’d seemed hesitant, but insistent, and something in the way he’d said her name to slow her down had caught her attention.

‘Yeah Scully, you know, go to the beach, have some fun, chill as they say.’

He stepped closer, she swerved to the side keeping the space between them the same.

‘Have you completely lost your mind?’ Scully seriously questioned.

‘Well,’ Mulder said, raising his hands in defeat, ‘I was going to go with someone else but she can’t come anymore.’

‘She?’

‘Yeah, occasionally I spend time with other women,’ Mulder tried to sound offended. ‘She invited me on this trip, all expenses already paid, but now she’s on assignment and gave me full permission to take whoever I wanted.’

‘And you want me to come instead of your… lady friend.’ Scully frowned skeptically.

‘Yes, Scully, come on, it’ll be fun! It’s just for a few days, we’ve been through a lot recently and we deserve some R & R.’

Scully sighed audibly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Inside she was conflicted. She’d come in to the office this morning slightly grumpy, mad at everyone and everything for no particular reason and here he was, giving her another decision to make, another thing to consider, another chance to let someone down. That being said she really could use a holiday and the prospect of spending time with Mulder outside of work was something she had been considering lately. He didn’t need to know that, she thought, but still she felt herself leaning towards saying yes. ‘What would that include? Where would we be spending this holiday?’ Scully inquired slightly sarcastically. ‘Are you going to drag me down to a lake to investigate some monster again?’

Mulder stepped closer and Scully allowed it, this time. ‘As much as I’d like to say yes, I’m afraid there are no monsters. Not that I know of, anyway. It’s just a few days on an island of Hawaii in one of those seaside hotels, you know, hanging out by the pool or the ocean and not think about anything. It’ll be fun, I promise.’

‘I wouldn’t pick you for the kind who takes vacations like that,’ Scully pondered. ‘And as much as I’d like to say yes, we have work to do, Mulder.’ Mulder shrugged and shook his head. ‘Actually… We don’t, and I think the world can manage without us for a few days. There’ll still be plenty of monsters when we get back.’ He didn’t answer her question about this holiday being his type of holiday because frankly it wasn’t, but also he couldn’t pass up the chance to spend time with Scully in this way. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer, even though he knew she’d resist he felt like he knew Scully well enough to know that she’d go. She’d want to go.

‘No, Mulder,’ Scully started again, sighing deeply. ‘Yes, we’re going, it’s done,’ he interrupted. ‘Tomorrow morning. I’ll pick you up.’ ‘Tomorrow?’ Scully squealed. ‘That’s… Mulder!’ he just grinned and walked past her, leaning in close as he whispered in her ear. ‘Bring a bikini,’ he said, ‘You’re going to Hawaii.’

Scully looked at him, her eyes following him as he almost leapt across the room and out into the corridor where he disappeared around the corner. ‘What…’ she said to herself, silently cursing herself for not saying no more firmly but deep down she knew he wouldn’t have taken no for an answer. He rarely did.

* * *

_Something about the way that you walked into my living room, casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am, but still you, still you want me_

 

* * *

 

The next morning Scully rolled her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. She rolled her eyes at the clothes she was packing, at the shoes she couldn’t decide on, at the various bottles of sunscreen she was putting into her suitcase. She rolled her eyes at that one dress that she hesitated to take but ended up stuffing in the corner of her carry-on anyway. Finally she rolled her eyes at her reflection – dressed in casual linen pants and a T-shirt she still couldn’t believe she had let him talk her into this. A vacation. With Mulder.

She’d thought about verifying his story. Looking up that friend to see if there really was a vacation, but frankly she hadn’t wanted to because deep down she knew it would be fun. And everyone knew they both could use a holiday. Mulder had told her it would be just a few days, four to be exact, and Scully finished packing quickly, zipping up her bag and putting it by the door to wait for Mulder. Just as she was about to turn back into her living room, the doorbell rang. She opened the door for him, greeting him with a smile that came out slightly shy. ‘Morning, Scully. You all packed?’ Mulder asked with a cocky grin. ‘Yes,’ she confirmed, ‘Ready to go.’ Mulder turned around and took her suitcase, rolling it down towards the door. ‘Say bye bye to all of this, then. We’re going to the beach.’

 

The airport security process was long. It was hot and humid, travelers were tedious and selfish and Scully was pretty much done with the day before they had boarded their plane. They watched a movie and talked a little, finding their balance outside of work a new thing but a good thing. A few hours into the flight Scully started to yawn. Once they’d settled back in their seats after dinner and a walk to stretch her legs she took out an eye mask. ‘I’m going to get some sleep,’ she muttered to no one in particular with her face turned towards the window. ‘Wake me when we land.’ Mulder watched her as she put the eye mask on and he leaned back as well, relaxing into his seat. ‘What if we crash while you’re asleep?’ Mulder teased. ‘I’m counting on you to save me,’ Scully mumbled, and Mulder felt his heart expand.

It had been doing that a lot lately, expand for Dana Scully, and he het just begun to accept that strange phenomena. Not that he had any choice in the matter whatsoever, his heart seemed to be set on Dana, but still he liked to pretend that he had the power to change that if he wanted to. He just didn’t want to. She seemed oblivious to his interest, rolling her eyes at him every chance she got, ignoring him or raising that perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him whenever he gave her reason to. And sometimes completely without reason, without even the slightest provocation she stood up to him proudly and it warmed his heart. It shouldn’t, but it did. His partner. Warmed his heart.

So Mulder sighed and sat back, trying to imagine what this holiday would bring. It was only a few days but he had never thought she’d agree to come with him, and now that she had, he was a little scared as to what it meant. Were they coworkers on a trip? Friends? Yes – he loved being around her and he saw her as a great comfort and friend but he had no real clue as to her feelings for him. He knew his ran deeper, but did hers? Did she even like him? He had never cared about stuff like this before, but then again, he had never met the likes of Dana Katherine Scully. He’d known from the moment he met her in his basement office that there was something about her, it had just taken him a while to realize what that something was. It was the unexplained that made her so intriguing. The mystery that was *her*, even though he knew her, through and through by the end of their first case he still always felt like he had no idea who she was or what she was doing to him. And he liked it.

Halfway through his reverie he felt something against his arm. Looking over he witnessed how Scully’s head had fallen to his side and was now slipping softly onto his shoulder, her soft hair framing her dozing form. ‘Mmm,’ she moaned softly, and his heart reached for her. He wanted to protect her, be there for her, create a safe haven for her so he just sat still and watched as her temple found its place against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted and he made a mental note of exactly this moment, because he wanted it to stay with him until he was old and grey.

* * *

 

_And when you’re needing your space to do some navigating, I’ll be here patiently waiting to see what you find._

* * *

 

 

Many hours later they arrived at their hotel. The trip had been comfortable, easy and simple, everything their airport experience before boarding hadn’t been, but it was a 10 hour flight so they were happy to get off the plane into real, fresh air. Scully had saved Mulder the discomfort of having to wake her up by turning back into the window and bumping her head against the wall just before landing, waking herself up before glancing over to check if Mulder had seen it. He had but he just smiled at her and pointed out the window where, below them, paradise was waiting.

‘We have a reservation,’ Mulder stated proudly as Scully approvingly looked around the accommodation. It was a luxurious hotel, big, modern but still very welcoming and warm looking. She watched as the lady behind reception looked for their reservation, asked Mulder to fill in some things and handed him the key. She fell in behind him as he took off for the elevator that had taken their luggage a few minutes previously.

As they stood in the elevator Scully realized something. ‘Mulder…?’ ‘Yes?’ he inquired. ‘Do we… Are we sharing a room?’ Mulder looked at her. ‘Yes,’ he answered blatantly. ‘It should have two beds,’ he quickly added. ‘Should?’ Scully’s eyes widened. ‘Yeah,’ he just shrugged.

The room did have two beds. It had two queen size beds, fresh white linen, a balcony overlooking the ocean and freshly cut pineapple and mango waiting for them – and it instantly brightened Scully’s mood. ‘This is beautiful,’ she said appreciatively as she scanned the room. ‘The beds will do,’ she assessed quickly and made sure to put her stuff by the bed closest to the doors that led to the balcony. Mulder grinned and took the other bed, pushing his bag into the corner. ‘So,’ he started, ‘What do you want to do?’ Scully sighed and looked around the room one last time. ‘Shower and sleep,’ she said honestly. ‘Scullyyyyy,’ Mulder whined, ‘we’re in heaven and you want to sleep? Come on, let’s go outside and just walk.’

‘I’m tired,’ Scully stated. ‘How?’ Mulder threw his hands in the air, mockingly surprised. ‘You were asleep the whole flight over and now you’re tired?’ ‘Yes,’ Scully said resolutely but Mulder saw her expression soften and he felt his victory before she’d admitted it. ‘But we could take a walk, I guess,’ she finally added. ‘Yes,’ Mulder practically yelled, his mouth full of fresh mango. ‘Just let me change first,’ Scully asked innocently. Mulder nodded and flopped down on his bed, indicating to Scully she could do whatever she wanted. Scully felt slightly awkward, her belly doing summersaults at the idea of walking around this undeniably romantic setting with Mulder. It didn’t mean anything, she reminded herself, and opened her suitcase to dig out a dress that was appropriate for an evening beach walk. She also took a bikini, hiding it from Mulder’s secretly peeking eyes and making sure she had everything she disappeared into the bathroom. It was a spacious bathroom, holding a bath and a shower and Scully quickly undressed and jumped in the shower to wash the smell of airplane from her skin.

Mulder heard the running water and sat up to look at the closed bathroom door. Was Dana Scully really taking a shower only a few feet away from him? Was this happening? He signed, shook his head and was about to sit back against the headboard as his eyes encountered something on Scully’s bed – their towels.

She was in the shower with no towels anywhere near her.

He was the only person that was very willing and able to bring them to her.

While she was naked. In a bathroom.

Fuck.

He sat there, nailed to the bed for what seemed like an eternity while his brain fried itself trying to think up the best solution. Too soon and not soon enough he heard the taps being turned off. ‘Scully?’ He called after a few seconds.

There was a long pause.

‘Yeah?’ Came an uncertain response from behind a closed door. ‘

‘Uhh… I have your towel.’ He could almost hear her think about her next move. He also knew there really was only one thing to do. ‘Yeah,’ he heard. ‘Can you hand me one?’ His knees trembled at the thought but somehow he stood up and grabbed a towel. ‘Sure,’ he said, his voice pitched higher than he’d like it to be. ‘Right here,’ he managed to get out somewhat manlier. The door opened a little and he was met with two bright blue eyes and a head of dripping wet fiery red hair. ‘Thanks,’ she smiled gratefully, sticking her hand through the gap to grab the towel from him.

He looked at her body sometimes. There was no point in denying it, and she probably knew. This was different, though. Somehow the setting, the fact that they were on holiday together and that this had nothing to do with work whatsoever made this different. And awkward.

As she shyly accepted the towel from him she met his eyes and he saw something in her he’d never seen before in his life. Never before had he encountered a woman who would look at him shyly, but not hide a single part of her body from his eyes which he discreetly tried to avert. He failed miserably as she seemed to accept the fact that she was naked and the door was ajar and there was no way he wasn’t going to see, so even though she didn’t flirt with him or expose herself more than necessary he still felt a level of naked comfort coming from Dana Scully. He tried to keep his smirk casual, tried to keep it professional but they both knew there was no way. She chuckled and looked down before closing the door, leaving him slightly uncomfortably standing in front of their shared bathroom. This was going to be the hardest, but best few days of his life, he already knew that for fucking sure.

On the other side of the door Scully bit her lip. The look he’d given her had been undeniably hot, and she’d seen the flicker of arousal that had peeked through the mask of professional friendship he’d tried to pull off. She also knew he hadn’t *really* tried. They never really tried to hide it. What that ‘it’ was, neither knew or cared to investigate – it was appealing, endearing and growing and they were both having fun allowing their attraction to blossom. Scully hadn’t wanted to talk about it. She wasn’t looking for a relationship, least of all with a coworker – and neither was Mulder, although he had pushed her buttons and boundaries since day one. She allowed it because she liked it, and even though that fact annoyed her to no end it was also deeply compelling and Scully was rapidly losing her will to keep things professional. Especially now, during this holiday in paradise, where they hadn’t even been on the ground for more than four hours and he’d already basically seen her naked she didn’t feel the need to define boundaries. She’d feel it when they got too close or went too far. She’d stop it when they did. Wouldn’t she?

A mere few minutes later Mulder was still standing in the room, trying to calm his heartbeat and manage his scrambled brain as the bathroom door opened and Scully emerged, freshly showered. He turned to find her dressed in a long, slightly see through white linen dress with a deep V and flowy sleeves. He couldn’t stop the look he gave her, an appreciative one that did nothing to stop his budding arousal and earlier train of thought. ‘Like what you see?’ Scully said, slightly sarcastically, pointing out that she did indeed notice what he was doing. ‘You look great,’ he managed and reached out his hand to her. ‘Let’s take a walk along the beach.’ Scully took his hand but frowned, teasing him. ‘That sounds awfully romantic.’ ‘It’s what people do, so let’s go, partner,’ Mulder commented, pulling her in to whisper it well into her personal space.

He did that a lot – invade her space, breathe her air, smell her hair. She liked it.

So Scully sighed and feigned slight annoyance before heading out. ‘I’d say we find some place to get a drink and see where this holiday takes us from there,’ she suggested. Mulder guided her through the door out into the hallway, put the keycard in his pocket and pulled the door shut behind them. ‘Sounds like a plan.’

* * *

 

_Like the sea, should keep kissing the shoreline_

_No matter how many times he pushes her away_

* * *

 

 ‘This is nice,’ Mulder commented a while later as they strolled down the beach, beer in hand. ‘How did we get here, Mulder?’ Scully asked, looking out across the ocean. ‘This is so weird. We’re on holiday.’ ‘I don’t know,’ Mulder replied. ‘I think the universe granted us a break. For once we’re given the luxury of a few days without danger or mystery and we should take full advantage.’ ‘Don’t you feel like we’re cheating?’ Scully wondered. ‘We just left, and now we’re here. I don’t feel like we deserve this somehow.’ Mulder grabbed her wrist softly, making her stop to look at him. ‘Hey. We’ve been through enough. This break is exactly what we deserve. Enjoy it, Scully.’ ‘I don’t think I’m capable of enjoying a holiday,’ Scully muttered, looking away and continuing their walk. ‘Well,’ Mulder said, holding up his beer bottle towards her. ‘I think so far we’re doing just fine.’ She raised it and softly touched their bottles together, creating a free and clear sound in the air between them. ‘I’ll drink to that,’ she said.

They found a few big boulders on a separate part of the beach, where it was quiet and no one seemed to be paying attention to them. Somehow they were both drawn to that particular spot and Mulder leaned back on his elbows as he watched Scully, who sat with her chin in one hand overlooking the ocean. It was quiet and beautiful and both of them slowly found that maybe they were actually good at this holiday thing.

‘I’m going in,’ Scully stated suddenly.

‘Wha-…’ Mulder started but quickly shut up again as he was rudely cut off from his train of thought by the vision of Scully standing and pulling her dress over her head, revealing a pale pink bikini.  She threw the dress on the rock beside him and shook out her hair before looking at him, one questioning eyebrow shot high on the canvas of her face. ‘What?’

Mulder sat dumbfounded and entirely unsure of what to say or do. Was she doing this on purpose? She looked fucking amazing, the color of the bathing suit complimenting her skin and her hair and he caught sight of small freckles he had never seen before shining in the evening sun. Every curve of her body was highlighted in the best possible way. Her skin glowed in its fairness, shining like the moon amongst stars but most of all he saw the look in her eyes. Carefree, happy Scully. Something he had rarely seen before and hoped to see many, many times again because at that moment he knew it would be his sole purpose in life to create this for her – this space in which she felt safe enough to be herself with him.

‘What?’ She repeated, a soft smile adorning her face. He returned that smile and committed it to memory before responding. He took a chance, chose his words carefully but aware of the change in the air between them this would bring. ‘Nothing, I just want you to be happy’ he said, and waited to see how those two words would weigh them down or lift them up.

She turned towards him fully, the smile falling from her face. Was she mad? Hurt? His heart ached and beat wildly begging for her response. It came in the form of a small but sure hand on his arm, sliding down to grasp his hand and squeeze it softly before letting go. She dropped her chin and turned to head towards the water and Mulder was left alone, sitting on his rock, feeling the distance between them get smaller and smaller with every step she took. He realized then that he’d always had her full trust and that, if he navigated carefully and proved himself worthy enough, he could have everything she had to offer.

He watched as the soft waves caught Scully’s ankles. He saw her shoulders tense as she gauged the temperature before turning towards him, extending her hand. ‘Come on, it’s really nice,’ she called and gestured for him to hurry up. ‘I’m… Not wearing the right shorts,’ he objected but he stood anyway, unable to say no to her as he pulled off his T-shirt. He looked down at his trunks and decided to just go before his courage ran out. He followed her into the water, finding it cool and inviting. As he waded towards Scully who was up to her waist in the water he was greeted with a splash of water coming towards him, relentlessly hitting him in the face. ‘Hey!’ ‘Sorry,’ she laughed, already running away from him and shielding her body with her arms. He caught one of her forearms and with his larger body pulled her towards him and lifted her almost too easily by the waist before letting her go again, effectively tearing a yelp from her throat. ‘Mulder!’ she yelled before going under, her feet kicking water all over him as she landed. Grabbing her wrist he helped her up and was happy when she giggled and found his hand to clasp into hers, finding her feet and staying low in the water beside him. He sank down a little as well, allowing the water to come up to his shoulders. ‘You were right, it’s nice,’ he commented and she swatted water at him. ‘I nearly drowned,’ she faked annoyance. ‘I’d have saved you,’ he said before squeezing her hand softly. ‘I wouldn’t let you drown.’ ‘I know, Mulder,’ she said softly and looked him over before turning away, releasing his hand. She stood up again and he watched as the water caressed her body and released it from its grip before returning to the sea. Even the water seems to have trouble letting you go, he thought.

Their hands found each other again when after a few minutes Scully reached for him and waded her way back to shallow waters and he followed, walking with her while holding her hand until it was time to head back to their belongings that were left on the rocks. They hadn’t wandered far but they had been uncharacteristically quiet and Mulder wondered if Scully also felt a change in the air. She must have, she perpetuated it, he mused. Or did she? Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, he didn’t know. What he did know was that her hand was still in his as they reached their discarded clothes again and both of them chuckled at the awkwardly romantic feeling that passed through them. He looked at her face and found her eyes already focused on him, a curious look on her features creating flutters in his chest. He tightened his jaw under her intensity and looked away for a second before handing her the white dress she’d carelessly thrown onto the rock as he took his own T-shirt. She took it from him and threw it on easily, not caring about it getting wet in the places where her bikini hadn’t had time to dry under the evening sun. He dared to let his eyes wander over her body for a few seconds before he pulled his T-shirt over his head, only to find her doing the same to him as his head emerged from the fabric. She went to sit on the rock again but he held out his hand towards her. ‘Dance with me, Scully,’ he asked.

She took his hand hesitantly, but decidedly and he pulled her up into his arms. She felt warm, slightly damp and her skin salty and soft at the same time. She inhaled deeply, smelling his fresh beachy scent and instinctively she pulled him a bit closer. He let his arm wander around her back, swaying their bodies to the sounds of no music except for the rhythm of the songs in their heads that were slowly synching, coming together to create the beautiful soft sway of her hips and the sure steps of his lead. Scully allowed her thumb to caress the back of Mulder’s T-shirt, feeling it stick to his skin like her dress was sticking to hers. He mirrored her movement and pulled her in to where her chin touched his chest. She allowed it, relaxed into his embrace and finally gave in to his quiet call to let go as she released him fully and tucked her arms onto his chest, letting him hold her to him with both hands on her hips. She felt his body everywhere on hers and she took a second, just a second to assess how she felt about it – Good, she decided. She felt good.

Mulder smiled into her hair as he finally felt her accept the shift between them as something she shouldn’t fight. She’d been fighting long enough. She’d been doubtful long enough. ‘Did you set this up?’ she murmured into his chest after a few minutes of quiet movements in the sand. He chuckled into her locks, nuzzling them with his nose. ‘I couldn’t have set this up if I tried,’ he admitted. ‘No, this was orchestrated by a power beyond us.’ She sighed and clutched his chest in response.

He kept her close, kept her safe as he felt his heart finally dream, finally reach out to hers and ask for its love in return for ten lifetimes of unconditional dedication. Her heart allowed her body to respond as he felt her lips softly push into his chest, like the loneliest answer to the question he hadn’t yet asked. She took a leap of faith, trusted their universe and their balance to shift and hold them closer together than before. And it did, as neither of them really had expected this but both of them had imagined it and together they had wished it into the world. Mulder and Scully, dancing on the beach. He felt her exhale deeply again, but strongly and steadily and he leaned back a little to look at her. ‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Scully said before he could ask anything. He nodded and just kissed the top of her head before bringing his hand up into her hair to hold her to him.

The sun was slowly setting around them and their movements slowed with the tide and eventually they set out on a path back to the hotel, hands still together, lots of words unspoken but weightless between them. Halfway through the walk she stepped closer to him. A few minutes after that his hand found its way to her lower back, inching a little lower to the slope that led to previously forbidden territory. He had a feeling that maybe he’d be allowed today. She threw him a look, bit her lip and remained quiet – and he knew it was as important as the loudest answer she could give.

The hotel receptionist greeted them with a knowing smile, earning an eye roll from Scully as she stepped away a little, and Mulder missed her the second she was out of reach. She stayed one step ahead of him all the way into their room, and as he clicked the door in its lock he found her turned towards him, waiting. Her eyes already spoke of everything he wanted to ask her, and it comforted him but also scared him. He looked at her quietly and felt his heart race. Dear diary, today my heart leapt as Dana Scully reached out her tiny hand to mine, took it and pulled herself closer, he thought.

And then, suddenly, unexpectedly but foreseen for ages her lips were on his - carefully, testing the waters to see if it would freeze or burn her skin. He responded as soon as his brain allowed it, taking her bottom lip between his and pulling her as close as she would come. He caught her sigh with his mouth and smiled it away, watching her face as it tried to compute what was happening. The tiny wrinkle between her brows quivered as she looked at the skin of his jawline for a moment. He observed her, saw everything that she felt in that singular moment and absorbed it for her until finally she looked up again and nothing had ever been clearer between them.

He felt her hands find their way under his shirt and wished he could do the same. His fingertips traveled up her spine to her neck, feeling a deep glow come from within her as his hands took a new path down her chest to where he could unbutton the flowy fabric and push it off her shoulders. As he feathered the skin of her collarbones with his fingers, pushing the dress out of the way, he felt a current of electrical fear run through him – What if… But she was still looking at him, open, not hiding anything and he saw his fear mirrored in her eyes and it freed him. She shuffled out of her dress and kicked it backwards as soon as it landed on the floor. She kissed him again, desperately but happily and soon the fear that had danced between them dissipated in the tango of their tongues, teasing but never letting go as they depended on each other for survival.

He lifted her easily, her bikini cold against his skin as he carried her to their bed. ‘So conventional,’ she whispered into his mouth and he caught her lip between his teeth before responding. ‘We have time,’ he whispered and witnessed a blush flutter involuntarily from her cheeks down her neck to the tops of her breasts.

Soon they were naked, hot and cold and sandy and slick as Mulder ran his hands reverently down every inch of uncovered skin. ‘You’re beautiful,’ he told her repeatedly, sometimes using her name for emphasis, sometimes letting the words sink into her skin as he whispered them into her neck, her breasts, her belly and finally her thighs. They breathed each other in, both granting the other permission to fully discover and explore each other’s bodies, raking fingertips and unsteady hands everywhere they could reach. He allowed his tongue to dance with her, creating patterns on her skin that it had never felt before, making her squirm and whimper as she came on his tongue.

She pulled on him, clawed at his buttocks to get closer, closing her eyes as she blindly navigated his body to where she wanted him to be. He kissed her chin, her neck, and back up to her lips as he allowed her to stretch under him and guide him between her thighs. She opened her eyes then, peaceful and blue, honest and achingly beautiful as she finally whispered words he never would have dreamed to hear. ‘I’m ready.’

That night their bodies finally fell into a similar rhythm. They learned each other’s movements, where entranced by what they found and tried to show the other what it meant, kissing, licking, whispering and touching everywhere their language could reach. She came again, and again, almost afraid of her feelings as she cried into his shoulder and shuddered around his cock. His fingertips followed the tear stains down her cheeks as he quietly cradled her sated body to his.

After a few minutes he watched as she left him on the bed, stood up, threw her clothes in the direction of her suitcase and headed for the shower. She glanced at him over her shoulder and left the door open. She hadn’t said a word and Mulder felt trapped for a moment, not knowing what she wanted or needed. Then he remembered – he knew what she needed. She needed him to dance with her, allow her to dance with him, guide her and be open to her guiding him in every sense of the word. And she’d guided him, just now, with that single look over her naked ivory shoulder she’d told him exactly what she needed. He just had to know the rhythm. Learn her choreography and fall into step with her, that’s all he needed to do. And so his lessons started – day one, if Dana Scully leaves the bathroom door open she wants you to join her. So he did, without comment, but with an open heart he joined her for a quick shower, washing away the sand and the sea but flooding both of them with new, fresh emotions and feelings. Good feelings, warm feelings that would grow and change and become part of their life in the best possible way if they just allowed the other to dance.

Soon they were in bed – the clean bed, her bed, and he chuckled as she threw the covers back because they were too hot but pulled him in close behind her. ‘Stay,’ she asked him, and he nodded into the back of her neck, pressing a single kiss there. ‘Always.’

 

* * *

 

_The dawn is breaking, a light shining through_

_You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you_

 

* * *

 

The world took a while to wake up, the light seeping through the light curtain into their hotel room changing from grayish yellow to minty green, to peach and finally golden blue as the sun took its place amongst the elements creating a new day. Mulder woke to Scully’s hand on his arm, quietly waking him up. ‘I’m going to sit outside, watch the rest of the sunrise,’ she said to him in her gravelly sleep-heavy voice. ‘I just wanted to tell you.’ He nodded, still waking up, but touched by her concern. ‘I’ll join you.’ ‘Take your time,’ she smiled and kissed his bare arm before leaving the bed. He watched through blurry vision as she moved around in their room, blissfully naked at first, disappearing into the bathroom and emerging in a dress of some kind before he saw her open the balcony doors and disappear out of sight behind the curtains.

He took a minute to wake up before sitting up and gathering his courage along with his clothes.

 

‘Mulder,’ Scully said carefully.

They were sitting on the white fenced balcony of their holiday home, this hotel room that had brought them so much more than a simple R & R. Scully was wearing a yellow dress with white flowers, her hair loose, still slightly disheveled and wild as her fair skin had a pink glow to it and was covered in freckles awakened by yesterday’s dance in the sun. Mulder sat next to her, his hand close to hers, their pinkies touching as they were both silently coming to terms with the fact that their relationship was still quietly changing and finding a place in this new balance.

‘Mulder?’ Scully repeated. ‘Yeah?’ he answered, quietly, already expecting the question.

‘There was no lady friend that was going to take you on this holiday, was there.’

Mulders heart pounded in his chest. He knew she’d figure it out eventually.

‘Why’d you think that, Scully?’ He turned to face her. She looked at him, smiled through hooded eyes and bit her lip as she thought about what it was about him that had given it away. ‘I don’t know,’ she admitted. ‘Just a guess.’

‘Well, your guesses have always been more well-informed and based in research than any of my theories on a good day,’ Mulder smiled back at her. ‘Company creditcard. Don’t worry about it.’

Silence fell between them.

‘Scully?’

‘Yeah?’ She had looked away and had her eyes closed again, allowing the morning sun to warm her eyelids.

‘Are we okay?’ he dared to finally ask her.

‘You could have just asked me out,’ she shrugged, a smile on her face. ‘Would’ve been a lot cheaper.

‘But not nearly as much fun,’ he countered, feeling his brain release all of its doubts.

‘No,’ Scully mused quietly, blindly reaching her hand out further towards him. ‘Not nearly as much fun.’

He took her hand fully, letting his thumb touch every molecule of her skin that was within reach, trying to tell her without words that this was forever. She held on firmly, thankful for his support.

‘We’re okay,’ she finally whispered. ‘We’re perfect.’

 

 

 


End file.
